Raichu
|tab2=Alola |infobox2= }}Raichu (Japanese: ライチュウ Raichu) is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Pikachu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is the final form of Pichu. In Alola, Raichu has a regional variant that is Electric/Psychic. It evolves from Pikachu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. All Pikachu in Alola will evolve into this form regardless of their origin. Biology Raichu is a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside, yellow on the insides, and end in a distinctive curl. There are circular yellow markings on its cheek where its electric sacs are, and it has a triangular, dark brown nose. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. On its back are two horizontal brown stripes. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt-shaped end. This lightning bolt is smaller on females. The tail is used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or it can be planted in the ground to search for electricity. Its tail also serves to protect itself from its own power. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all its body and slightly glows in the dark, and is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity. However, it will become aggressive if it has stored too much electricity. To keep from reaching this state, it discharges electricity through its tail into the ground. This leads to scorched patches near its nest. If Raichu's sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up and its muscles become stimulated. Raichu is found in forests and woodlands. Like the two others in its evolutionary family, Raichu is able to learn Volt Tackle as a signature move. In Alola, Raichu has lighter coloring and more rounded features. Its eyes are blue with yellow half-circles along the bottom. It has large yellow ears with an inner spiral toward the base and brown on the inside. These ears are thicker and less pointed than a standard Raichu's ear. In addition to its white belly, Alolan Raichu has white markings on its paws with bright yellow lines between its digits. The stripes on its back have also turned white, and there is a small, white circular marking on each heel. The lightning bolt-shaped tip of its tail has rounded edges. By collecting its psychic power in its tail, it is able to ride it like a surfboard and float in the air. While its cheek sacs are still used to store electricity, rubbing them releases a sweet aroma. This is also thought to be connected to its psychic abilities. Raichu's transformation in Alola into Alolan Raichu is a mystery, but the natives suppose that maybe it ate too many sweet, fluffy pancakes. Alolan Raichu is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive Z-Move Stoked Sparksurfer. Pokédex entries Alolan Raichu Game locations Generation 1-5 Generation 6 Alolan Raichu